Wolves - A Teen Wolf Fanfic
by MuhahahaImACreep
Summary: In a search for Derek Hale, Scott and Stiles discovers that Peter Hale - who was supposed to be dead - is alive. The two friends also stumple across someone from Scott’s past. Someone Scott thought he’d never see again, his dad. Scott will soon discover what his father is..
1. Chapter 1 - Alive

**_Wolves - A Teen Wolf Fanfic_**

Before reading -

No, I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. (Soo sad)

**_Chapter 1 - Alive_**

Stiles and Scott were in the cafeteria eating lunch. Stiles was enjoying his curly fries and fried chicken, while Scott wasn't eating anything. Stiles glared at Scott with some fries sticking out of his mouth,

"What's wrong?"

Scott looked at the other students chatting, he wasn't aware that Stiles was talking to him. "Buddy?" He then heard Stiles say, and by judging by the sound of his friend's voice, Stiles had been trying to communicate with him for quite a long time. "Scott?"

Scott finally met his friend's eyes. "What?"

Stiles took a look at Scott's sandwich containing; salmon, lettuce , cucumbers, an avocado, and some kind of white sauce.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" Said Stiles, he had a weird look on his face, as if his best friend was sick or something.

Scott took his eyes off Stiles, and looked back at the other eating students. Stiles slapped his friend on the back of his shoulder, making Scott look back at his friend. "I'm not hungry."

Stiles put his hand on Scott's forehead to see if he had a fever. "Dude!" Scott annoyed said, taking Stiles' hand off.

"How can you not be hungry?" Said Stiles, as he put another handful of curly fries in his mouth.

"Derek. He's not responding to any of my texts or calls. And I can't find him anywhere."

Stiles glared back at Scott. "You're not eating because of Derek? He's not worth it, dude."

Scott gave Stiles an annoyed look, before saying "What if he's going after Allison? She's not here."

Stiles scoffed. "Of course he's not going after her."

"You don't know that!" Scott said, standing up.

"I gotta find him."

Stiles frustrated sighed, before surrendering. He didn't take another bite of his food. Instead Stiles joined his friend on the way out of the cafeteria.

The boys got into Stiles' jeep; Stiles in the driver's seat, and Scott in the shotgun.

"Where to?" Asked Stiles, as he turned on the engine.

"The Hale house."

Stiles started to drive. When they were off the school's ground, he took a left turn, he then drove straight ahead for a while. After several turns, and a few roundabouts, they arrived at the Hale house.

As Scott and Stiles stepped out of the car, Scott caught a scent. Derek, and then someone else. Someone he hadn't smelled in a long time. It was the scent of Peter Hale. Scott quickly dropped it. Peter was dead. Dead and buried.

As the two teenagers walked closer to the old house, the scent of Peter got stronger. For a minute Scott considered telling Stiles to go, but then he suddenly remembered Peter was buried in the house. Scott thought that explained the scent.

Stiles and Scott entered through the front door. They walked into the living room, and suddenly a man appeared behind them.

Stiles saw a big hole in the floor - the place Peter had been buried. Scott sensed, as well as Stiles, something wasn't right. Peter wasn't there.

"Well, hello there." The man behind them said.

The voice made the boys freeze for a moment before turning around. Stiles' heart began beating faster, and Scott smelled his friend's fear. Scott wolfed out, ready to fight the mysterious man.

Peter - the mysterious man - didn't bother to wolf out when Scott came at him. Peter grabbed Scott's wrist before he could manage to scratch him. Peter grabbed Scott around his throat, he then tossed Scott across the room. Scott landed on a table, and seconds after, the table broke making Scott fall to the ground.

Peter glared at Stiles, who stood completely frozen. The boy put his hands up, walking backwards, trying to avoid getting thrown across the room like his friend. Peter growled at him. "Leave him alone!" Cried Scott. Peter turned his attention back to Scott. The young werewolf stood up, still wolfed out.

"Really, Scott?" Peter scoffed.

Scott roared, showing Peter his sharp fangs. Peter stood calmy, showing no signs of fear.

"Stiles, go! Run, get out of here! ." Scott said, sounding desperate. Scott didn't want his brother getting hurt. And definitely not because of Scott's stupid idea of coming here.

"I'm not leaving you." Stiles replied. Stiles was stubborn, he wasn't gonna leave Scott alone with that psycho.

Scott tried again to attack Peter, but this time Peter wolfed out. And to Scott's surprise, Peter was somehow still an alpha. His red eyed glowed dangerously, and his fangs looked sharp; ready to rip someone's throat out.

Scott came at him with all his strength, but Peter easily scratched Scott's chest. The young beta's shirt was ripped open, and blood poured out. Scott screamed in pain as he fell back to the ground. The alpha grabbed Scott's throat, once again, and threw him into a nearby wall. Scott groaned as he was trying his best to get up. Peter slowly walked towards him.

Stiles wanted to stop the older Hale, but there was no way he could fight him. Stiles quickly came up with an idea. He slowly, without Peter noticing, walked over to the broken table. Luckily it was a broken glass table. Stiles discreetly picked up a piece of broken glass.

The older werewolf glared down at Scott. "There's no need to fight, Scott. Join me."

Scott looked up at Peter. "I'll... never.. join you.." He said weakly. Peter was about to do something, but Stiles threw the broken glass at him. The small, but sharp, piece of glass hit the wolf in the left shoulder.

Peter turned around, looking directly at Stiles. He sighed annoyed.

He then quickly walked towards Stiles. Peter grabbed Stiles' shirt and pushed him against one of the cold walls.

"No!" Scott shouted from across the room, again trying to get up. The beta finally managed to get up. Scott had returned to his human form, but he turned back to wolf. "Let him go!" He roared.

Suddenly the sound of a door opening made Peter let go of Stiles.

Another man walked into the living room. Scott immediately turned back to human shape, so did Peter.

Scott recognized the man's face. The man, was one Scott never thought he'd see ever again. A feeling of anger, sadness, and doubt rushed through Scott's body.

He then spoke the words he hadn't said for decades.

"Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Daddy Issues

**_Chapter 2 - Daddy Issues_**

"Dad?"

Scott was shocked. He had been living a nice life with his mom. She had raised him all by herself, and now his dad had decided to show up. After all those years.

"Hi, Scott." Said Phillip - Scott's father - raising his right hand.

The father and son had an intense eye contact. None of them said a word.

"Hi, Scott?" Repeated the Young McCall angrily. "That's all you have to say?"

Peter watched the two as they were talking. He knew Phillip, he was an old friend. Actually more than that - an old pack member.

Stiles slowly moved himself away from the wall Peter had pushed him against. When he was away, he quickly walked over behind Scott.

"Scott..." mr. McCall tried, but his son cut him off.

"No. ..stop. I don't wanna hear it."

Phillip sighed. Scott sensed his father's sadness. Maybe he should give him a chance to explain. Maybe not.

"Phill, long time no see. How are you?" Peter then said.

Phill -Phillip- faced Peter, saying "Peter. I'm fine, though it's a little weird to be back. Heard you died?"

Peter slowly nodded, glaring at Stiles and Scott. Scott met his eyes, but Stiles avoided the eye contact.

"I did."

"Why?" It was Scott speaking. He first looked at Peter, but then glared at his father.

"Why'd you come back to Beacon Hills?"

Phillip was about to say something, but Peter took the word.

"You're here for the Stone, aren't you?"

Phillip scoffed, and lightly chuckled.

"Of course I'm not here for the Stone. I came back for you, Scott."

Scott and Stiles send each other weird looks. "The.. Stone?" One of the boys finally said.

The two former pack members turned to the teenagers.

"The Stone gives power. A lot of power."

Answered Phillip.

Stiles smiled, he then said, sounding really confident, "Ahh, like the Sorcerer's Stone in Harry Potter."

The others glared annoyed at the human. Peter then said what the rest of them thought, "No, you idiot."

Scott raised one of his eyebrows, and

Stiles awkwardly nodded. "Sorry, I'll just shut up.."

"Scott, can I just talk with you for five minutes? Please." Said Phillip, obviously hurt.

Scott considered it for a moment, before nodding. He was about to walk out of the house, but he then realized something.

"I'm not leaving Stiles alone with Peter."

Peter glared at Scott. "Ouch. That hurt."

Phillip understood, and suggested that Scott could drive home with Stiles

"Then we can talk later." Finished Phillip.

The boys nodded, and exited the old house. They got into Stiles' jeep, he started the engine and drove away.

"Why is my son a wolf?" Said Phillip, looking suspicious at Peter.

"I turned him." Replied Peter.

Phillip was angry with Peter for 'ruining' Scott's life, but he always wanted Scott to be a werewolf. A werewolf like himself.

Peter claimed he had changed since he had died, but Phillip didn't believe it.

Phill was about to walk through the front door, but he stopped and turned to Peter.

"I don't know what you're up to yet, but I know you. You haven't changed, not at all." The Hale smiled at him, and Phill left.

Later..

Scott stood leaning against a street lamp, the time was 7 P.M, and he and his dad had agreed to meet next to the " Grindhouse - Coffee and Tea." The lights from the café lit up the road, and Scott could see someone approaching him.

The man got closer..

and it turned out to just be a random man out for a little walk. Scott sighed frustratedly.

"Hi." Someone said from behind, giving Scott a minor heart attack.

It was Phillip.

Scott couldn't think of anything to say.

"You're late."

Phill scoffed. "Yeah." He started to walk, and Scott followed him.

"So how are you?" Phillip tried.

"Tell me about the Stone." Said Scott.

Mr. McCall sighed before he began to explain.

"The first werewolf pack - called The First Pack - on earth were so afraid they'd get attacked by the hunters. So they all gave some of their power to a magical stone. The Stone."

-"But then they were weak? After losing some of their power." Scott interrupted.

Phillip nodded.

"True. But they trained and improved a lot. They quickly gained a lot new power. Just before the war between hunters and wolves began, many - hundreds of thousands - of werewolves had given a little part of their power to the Stone. When the war started, The First Pack wanted to use the Stone. Almost every Beta - and Alpha - back then fought with The First Pack against the hunters, and they wanted to give power to all their soldiers. To make them stronger.

Unfortunately when The First Pack's alpha, Okin, went to get the Stone.. it was gone.

Okin's brother, Dralius, had stolen it. "

Scott and Phillip took a left turn, and entered the park. They placed themselves on a bench, and Phill went on;

"Dralius didn't manage to use it before he was caught, but he probably would have used it on himself."

"What happened with him?" Scott asked.

"They killed him. The day after he was caught, he was executed. The werewolves lost the war, and that's why we aren't that many today. Many packs were slaughtered back then."

The time was 8:30 P.M, and Scott said goodbye to his father. He was a bit worried about where his father would stay for the night. Melissa - mrs. McCall - definitely wouldn't let him come back home.

Scott had the feeling that someone was watching him. He examined the area with his wolf-vision, but he saw no one.

His mom still didn't know about Phillip being in town, she had texted Scott twice asking where he was. Scott went home.

But in the shadows of the park stood Peter Hale. He'd been listening to the entire conversation.


	3. Chapter 3 - Suspicion

**_Chapter 3 - Suspicion_**

Scott and Stiles, as usual, had a conversation going on while mr. Harris were going over the lesson's agenda.

"How does he know so much about The Stone?" Asked Stiles.

Scott held a finger to his mouth, he then whispered "I don't know. Guess he's interested."

Stiles glared at Harris, he hadn't noticed or heard their conversation.

"So what makes him think the Stone's even here?"

"Peter. The only reason Peter was able to come back was because of the Stone. It hasn't been active in hundreds of years - now it is." Whispered Scott back.

Stiles was about to say something, but he heard mr. Harris say the word "Homework".

Neither Scott nor Stiles had done the last night's reading. They knew the chemistry teacher hated them, and that he'd probably ask them about the reading.

The boys stopped their conversation.

But when Mr. Harris started to scold a student, they continued.

"It's still a little weird that your dad just happened to show up the minute the Stone got active, don't you think?"

Scott quietly scoffed.

"You're saying he's here for the Stone? And not me?"

"All I'm saying.. don't trust everyone." Stiles whispered back, but this time too loud. Mr. Harris glared at the two boys.

"Is there anything you'd like to share with us?"questioned Harris annoyed.

The boys shook their heads.

The teacher walked closer to them. "Not even last night's reading?" He continued.

Scott was about to shake his head, but Harris's attention turned to a sudden knock on the door. The principal entered, and told

Harris to come with him.

"I wouldn't trust him right away, Scott."

Scott nodded in agreement. "Maybe I should talk to Peter."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "No. Scotty, you just fought him. Now you wanna start trusting him?"

Scott could see his friend's point. But maybe Peter had some answers.

Melissa McCall was at work. She had just helped cleaning up a young man who broke his leg. He had crashed into a tree with his bike, because he had been responding to a text.

Melissa placed herself behind her desk again. All of a sudden, a figure appeared in front of her. She jumped a little in the chair, because of the shock the man had given her.

Melissa suddenly remembered.. she knew the man. Phillip McCall, her divorced husband.

Mel - Melissa - stood up. "Phillip, what the hell are you doing here? Go away."

Phillip sighed.

"But I'm in the need of medical attention." Mel rolled her eyes, she then slowly approached him. "No, you're not." She said, she then, with all her power, punched him in the face.

Phillip groaned, he took his hand to his cheek. He could feel a little blood.

"Now you are." Melissa said, looking satisfied.

The sudden punch had made some of the nurses pay their attention to the former husband and wife.

Phillip smiled at the nurses, indicating he was fine.

Phil scoffed, he then smiled at Melissa. "Ouch." He said.

Mel crossed her arms, and send Phillip the I'm-not-afraid-to-punch-you-again-look.

The man sighed, turned around, and was about to leave. He glared at Melissa,

"I'm not giving up, never have."

Mel scoffed.

"You gave up on this family."

Phillip gave her a hurt look. "Mel—" he tried, but Melissa cut him off.

"Don't call me that."

Phillip walked out of the main entrance, he opened the door to his car, turned on the engine and radio.

Bruno Mars' Talking to the Moon was playing.

_"I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I have_

_You're all I have_

_At night when the stars_

_Light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon_

_Tryin' to get to you_

_In hopes you're on_

_The other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon_

_Oh_

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad_

_Yeah I've gone mad_

_But they don't know what I know_

_'Cause when the sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah they're talking back_

_At night when the stars_

_Light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon_

_Tryin' to get to you_

_In hopes you're on_

_The other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon"_

Phillip drove away from the hospital, away from Melissa.

Later,

Scott and Stiles were at Scott's place. His mother was still at the hospital. The two of them had been working on a school project for hours. It was about World War 2. Stiles had many times complained, he wanted, needed, a break.

Scott had buried his head in text book about the Holocaust.

"Did you do the research on Kristallnacht?" Scott asked.

He had the feeling that Stiles no longer was reading Wikipedia's page about the Kristallnacht. He had had the feeling for 30 minutes now. Scott got the feeling after he had noticed Stiles, discreetly, playing with one of his Marvel action figures.

"Stiles, concentrate." Scott annoyed said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Dude, let's take a break. Seriously."

Scott agreed, and they started talking about the Stone.

"I wish we could talk to Derek, I know he could help us." Said Scott.

Stiles nodded in agreement.

"But where is he?"

Scott walked to the window. He looked at the Moon, it was almost full.

"I have no idea." He said.

Suddenly, they could hear something, someone, howling.

Scott quickly glared at Stiles who immediately had stood up.

Scott looked outside the window again, he closed his eyes. Listening.

"Derek?" Stiles said, interrupting Scott's thoughts.

Scott shook his head.

"No. But someone trying to find him."

Stiles thought about it for a second.

"Peter."


	4. Chapter 4 - Howling

**_Chapter 4 - Howling_**

"I'm coming with you!" Yelled Stiles, as Scott jumped out of his bedroom window.

"No."

The howling had stopped , and Scott changed to his wolf vision. He breathed in, trying to catch Peter's scent. He got nothing. Scott couldn't hear where Peter was anymore, he instead tried thinking about where he could be.

"Scott, let me help you." His friend said, Stiles had hurried downstairs and outside. He now stood next to Scott.

"No. I don't want you getting hurt." Scott said worried.

"I can take care of myself, I got my bat."

Scott chuckled. It made Stiles realize how funny it actually was, so he started chuckling too.

Suddenly the howling started again, and the boys got serious.

Scott closed his eyes, trying to track down Peter's location by listening.

By judging by the sound, Scott could tell Peter was close.

Scott wolfed out, got down on all four, and started running in the direction of the woods.

"Scott!" Scott heard Stiles shout behind him.

_Later..._

Melissa was driving home. She had the radio on with the volume turned all the way up, she didn't wanna hear her own thoughts.

She didn't wanna think about Phillip, his sudden return. Had he talked with Scott?

Coldplay - The Scientist was playing. Melissa tried to turn up the volume more, but it was already at maximum.

_"Come up to meet you_

_Tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start"_

When Melissa got to the house, she noticed Stiles standing by the front door. Melissa parked the car and hurried outside.

"Stiles? You okay?"

Stiles nodded.

"Where's Scott?" Mrs McCall asked worried, as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, he —uhh. He's staying at my house. His phone was out of power, so he couldn't text you."

Melissa understandingly nodded.

"Okay, well.. Tell him to charge it then."

Stiles nodded and started to run in the direction of his house.

When Stiles was out of mrs. McCall's sight, he stopped. He took out his phone and texted Scott;

"-Where are you?"

...

Scott was running through the woods. He got closer to Peter, he could smell him. Scott had a pretty good idea about where Peter was. The look-out point was his best guess; Peter's scent was leading him there, and if Scott was gonna howl, he'd probably go to the look-out, too.

The crying started again, and Scott stopped. It was really loud. Scott changed to his wolf vision, and examined the woods. Behind the trees, Scott could see Beacon Hills. He could see the look-out point. And he could see another wolf. Peter was down on all four, he had placed himself on a huge stone. The same stone Scott had used when he had been trying to locate Derek, after he'd been kidnapped by Kate Argent.

Scott moved slow and quietly a little closer to the Hale, but it was too late. Peter had already heard him. Peter jumped down from the hard stone, and looked at the trees. Scott met his eyes as Peter examined the woods, but he didn't see him.

"Is that you, Scott? Phillip?" Peter shouted into the forest.

Scott slowly stepped out of the shadows. The older werewolf smiled at him. "Scott. I was wondering when you'd show up." He said.

Scott kept distance between them, he didn't trust Peter.

"Who are you looking for, Peter?" Said Scott, sounding very suspicious.

"Derek." Peter responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't find him either." Scott said.

"-Nobody can." Replied Peter.

Scott looked skeptical at him. "I know what you're up to, Peter." he said.

Peter scoffed. "What?"

"Scott, what are you talking about?" The man took a step closer to Scott. The young Beta took a step back.

Peter sighed. "Scott, if this is about the Stone."

-"It is." Scott quickly said.

Peter sighed, once again, and told Scott to walk with him.

Scott agreed, and the two wolves were on their way back into the woods.

"Listen. I'm not after the Stone. It has already helped me come back to life, why would I want it?"

Scott didn't answer. As they walked and talked, mostly being Peter speaking, Scott was focusing on Peter's heart rate.

He knew Peter was a great liar, but maybe he could expose him by listening to his heartbeat.

"I've changed." Said Peter. Scott was about to reply, but Peter came ahead of him.

"Let me finish."

As they walked deeper into the forest, Scott began to become more and more suspicious, and Peter sensed it.

"Don't worry, Scott, I'm not gonna try to kill you out here."

Scott nodded.

"As I said, I've changed." Scott opened his mouth, he was about to say something.

"You probably don't believe it, but I have. I've decided to do what my family has always been doing."

"What?" Scott asked, he realized how curious he sounded.

Peter stopped, and glared at Scott.

"Protecting the Stone."

Scott shook his head, he couldn't believe it.

"Derek never mentioned it." The teen wolf said.

"Why would he?" Peter made it sound like Scott shouldn't even know it.

"That's why I'm looking for Derek."

Scott was waiting for Peter to say something more, but then realized that he expected Scott to understand.

Hale rolled his eyes. "He's always been protecting it. He can teach me." Scott heard Peter's heart jump a little. Scott thought it was a miracle that he even noticed it.

The two started to walk again. There was an awkward silence, it seemed like Peter had said what he wanted and Scott had no response.

"Do you even know where it is?"

"No." Peter sassy replied.

...

Stiles had already given up trying to locate Scott, he had only gone 100 meters into the woods. Stiles turned around, and was about to leave, when he heard a crack from the woods.

Stiles glared at the direction of the sound. "Scott?" Stiles called out, hoping it was his friend. He was hungry and cold, and when there was no response, Stiles again turned around. He only managed to walk a few steps before he heard the same cracking sound.

Stiles kept walking, but this time a little faster.

_Another crack sound._

Stiles walked faster.

_Crack sound._

He began to run, but he didn't get far. Someone grabbed him and pulled him to the side..

_A minute later,_

"Damn you, Scott!" Stiles angrily said, as he pushed his friend to the side.

Scott chuckled. "Sorry, I had to."

The boys began to walk out of the forest in the direction of Stiles' house.

"I have a new theory about the Stone." Said Stiles.

"Tell me." Scott said, glaring at him.

"The Stone is actually one of the Infinity Stones from the Avengers. The Power Stone." Replied Stiles.

They both chuckled.


	5. Author’s note

_**Author's note: **_

Hey guys. I'm sorry for not uploading anything new.

I've been really busy doing other things. My parents are getting a divorce, so I've had to deal with that as well.

I just wanted to say thank you. Thanks for reading my story. :)

I'll start writing again today or tomorrow. I've just had kind of a writer's block. e.e

The next chapter_ (chapter 5 - Allison)_ will soon be done.

Thanks.


End file.
